Sonya
'''Sonya '''is one of the many Division IT recruits, but is considered head of Division IT alongside Birkhoff. Sonya was recruited after the departure of Birkhoff at the end of Season One. Sonya is currently in a relationship with Birkhoff. Early Life She was born somewhere in East Africa and she ran away from it. Her idol is Maryam Hasan, because they've both suffered the same fate. Season Two She was first seen in as the new Division's tech. In ... In she flipped the switch in order to stop the train Roan and Alex were on. Season Three In Season Three Sonya is a major player on the New Division, which is yet again headed by Seymour Birkhoff. Sonya is often seen making critical mission changing decisions along with Birkhoff. In "Sideswipe" it was revealed that Amanda re-activated her kill chip and she has to spy for her and that there is also another spy in Division who's watching Sonya. Sonya eventually reaches out to Birkhoff, who tells Nikita, who tells Ryan, Alex and Michael, and together, they plot to capture Amanda, expose the second mole and deactivate the kill chip. While Birkhoff, Alex and Ryan try discovering the mole by process of elimination, Sonya fed false information that Nikita and Michael were having a falling out, eventually learning that Amanda has the Watchman secretly tailing them. Nikita captures the Watchman after he sends photos of Michael and Alex's fake kiss to Amanda, exposing her location. However, an impatient Birkhoff decides to deactivate the kill chip and performs the operation on Sub-Level 12, Amanda's old torture room. Ultimately, the mole was revealed to be Baker, whom Alex manages to subdue before he could alert Amanda. Sonya comments that she never liked him. Season Four Personality Sonya is quite bubbly at times. She has also been shown to act confident, superior and even cocky. However it is evident that she fears both Amanda and Percy, she is very loving towards Birkhoff, but is sometimes skeptical that Team Nikita is doing what is best for Division (in season 3). Abilities Sonya has proven her self to be a very talented individual. She served as head tech under Amanda's regime over Division, and then again under Percy's second regime. Both times she performed on par with the legendary Birkhoff and winning several times. However it is obvious that Birkhoff is superior to her in some areas, such as when he fooled her into thinking that reverse pings could actually work. Sonya has proven to be a mediocre liar, but shows signs of stress when under pressure. Relationships Throughout Season Two Birkhoff and Sonya are seen being professional but flirtatious in their exchanges. At the end of the season during "Homecoming" Birkhoff kisses Sonya. Season Three shows the two trying to balance a professional relationship with seemingly slightly deeper feelings. Gallery Sonya2x01.png Sonya2x01-01.png Sonya2x01-02.png Sonya2x04.png Sonya2x05.png sonya2x08.png ITSonia.JPG Sonya2x10.png Sonia.jpg 3x18-11.jpg 3x18-10.jpg 3x18-09.jpg 3x18-08.jpg See Also Tech team Category:Division Agents Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Recurring Characters